A Very Happy New Year!
by SenaKD
Summary: The New Year has come around again, but Radek Zelenka and Rodney McKay have chosen to spend the time contributing to science and the betterment of the power supply rather then wasting time partying. They will have to celebrate the New Year in their own way. Together. A tribute to the New Year, Happy 2014! Reviews Welcome! Czech phrases. One Shot.


_A/N:This is my first attempt at a SGA fic so please be kind. WARNGINS: Mild Slash Smut. I don't own the rights to SGA. Please Enjoy._

A Very New Year

"It looks like we could reduce the power strain on the ZPM if we were to…" Rodney McKay was cut off by his second in command of the science teams, Radek Zelenka, he spoke over his shoulder, whilst looking down at the tablet in his hands.

"Of course…if we channel the some of the unnecessary power from the unused areas of the city" He said in his heavy Czech accent. His breath on Rodney's neck made him shiver. He disregarded it and turned on his swivel-stool to look at the shorter man and rolled his eyes.

"Well of course!" He snapped sarcastically "I was referring specifically to the many science labs that, seem to be drawing huge amounts of power" he finished pushing himself back from the other man without standing. Radek rolled his eyes back at him; he was used to Rodney talking down to him by now. He was a very smart man, just not so good with the social interactions.

The two of them were working late, in one of the ancient labs. Nothing important, but the scientists often spend their free-time working in the labs together. Rodney placed his tablet on a table next him and reached his arms high into the air. He leaned against the bench until his lower back gave a distinct crack and he sighed with relief. Radek noticed himself watching him stretch and shook his head, looking away. He felt a bit stiff too.

'_Musí být pozdě' _he thought to himself and as if Rodney could read his mind he turned his wrist-watch around to look at the time.

_11.58pm_

'_it's nearly midnight'_ Rodney thought to himself and glanced at the other man, who seemed to be making a point not to look at him. He raised an eyebrow at him. Not only was it late but it was December 31st, on earth at least, and others in the city are celebrating the New Year.

"Look Radek it's nearly midnight, if you'd rather go and celebrate with the others?"

"There is no where I'd rather be Rodney" he replied honestly, looking up from his own tablet. Rodney paid little attention, he was merely offering it courteously. This is where he would rather be too, contributing to science.

"Would you not rather be with your team?" The other man asked.

"I don't care much for drinking, gives me a rash" he commented absentmindedly and picked up his tablet once more to check his calculations. Radek was still looking at him.

"I suppose we could count it down" Rodney sighed when he glanced at the other man and Radek grinned at him. He turned his watch around again and waited a few more moments.

"Ten, Nine, Eight ..." He started counting.

"sedm, šest, pět…" Radek continued counting down in Czech, taking a few steps closer.

"Four, three, two, one!" the men finished together in English. Noise of celebration in other parts of the city reached them.

"Happy New Year, Radek" Rodney gave up a lopsided smile and held out his hand to shake with the other man.

"Šťastný Nový Rok Rodney!" Radek grinned widely, grasped McKay's hand and pulled. Surprised Rodney stepped forward and before he could stop it, Radek had roughly captured him around the neck and pressed his lips to his. It took Rodney a moment to respond, then he pulled back, putting his hands up defensively.

"Whoa, Whoa what are you doing?" He asked the other man. Radek first looked surprised at the reaction, then bashful and a little confused.

"Tradition?" he made it a question as if to say, _'isn't that what happens?' _and waited for McKay to speak again.

"Yeah…with those you love or fancy!" Rodney snapped at him and then paused on his angry tirade to look more closely at the other man. "Wait… you fancy me?!" he asked alarmed and even more surprised, pointing at the other man rudely. He never saw it coming.

"Ano" He said nodding. Rodney assumed that meant yes.

"Um…okay" He wasn't sure how to deal with this, his heart started pumping way to hard and he was feeling kind of light headed, when he realised how close he was still standing to the other man. He was suddenly drawn to look at the lips of the man that had just kissed him. It had been unexpected... yes, but unpleasant…no, and before knew he had made the decision, he leaned forward again and kissed the other man back. Radek jumped slightly he was sure the other man was going to hit him, but he wasted no more time thinking about it and moved his lips in time with Rodney's.

The kiss was becoming passionate, eager even and just as Radek's hand slipped down the other man's back and grabbed hold his left buttock, the doors to the science lab behind them whooshed opened and none other than John Sheppard and Rohan matched into the lab. Draped in party popper's confetti and party hats, with the words _'HAPPY NEW YEAR!' _printed across them. The couple spilt from each other's embrace faster than busted teenagers, but they had be spotted, by the other two men.

"I knew it!" John shouted triumphantly. Ronan grunted in approval of John's statement and grinned at the guiltily scientists.

"čapnout" Radek muttered in Czech.

"It's not…"Rodney tried to defend them, but John shook his hands at him.

"No no no no Rodney you're not getting out of this one. We just came to get you…" He smirked "didn't want you to mopping around on New Year's" he looked from his comrade, then to each of the blue shirted men before him, "but you seem to be having a_ very_ happy new year indeed" He laughed and turning back towards the door, he slapped the big man in the shoulder and the two exited the lab with another whoosh of the doors.

Rodney put his face in his hands and groaned. They would never let this down.

"I'm sorry Rodney" Radek said in a slightly hurt voice. Rodney looked up at the other man.

"It's not your fault, Radek" He stepped closer to the other man once more. "It was a kiss worth all their taunts" he promised him pointing at the doors. Radek blushed.

This was the best New Year's ever.

_End_

_A/N: Hope you liked it! Please Review!_


End file.
